I Danced With A Vampire WIP
by twent47blue
Summary: Finally revised this,thanks to my friend Melissa for the revision. WIP, Work In Progress, please keep in mind.
1. In Another World

Kurogane had sealed his fate when he said he would watch over Fai. But he already had feelings for the man. Hidden. Completely hidden and rooted very deep in the crevices of his mind that no spells or mind control could draw it out of him.

Fai is the source of his need. And deeply and secretly, he'd willingly to supply it, so that Fai would never want anyone else except him. Would not thirst for anyone else except him.

Kurogane had forgotten what it was like when they were all still together. Despite of Fai's effort, they couldn't get in touch with the dimensional witch and there were also no signs of Sakura, Syaoran or Mokona. But for Kurogane, this is better. Selfish as it may seem, he wanted this all along.

Kurogane stood by the doorway of the dark room, it would be dusk soon, and Fai would awaken. He waited eagerly for his lover to awaken and need him.

Fai laid in bed curled around a pillow as he slept, he moaned softly as he opened his eyes and looked around the room before he saw Kurogane and smiled at him.

"Evening Kurogane," he spoke softly as he sat up and stretched some. He pushed his hair back as he got out of bed, walked over to him and looked at him.

"Don't tell me, you've been waiting for me this whole time," he said as he stood close to him. Fai wasn't complaining he was just wondering what Kurogane did the whole time while he slept during the day, he always wondered about it. He didn't wait for an answer as he smiled at him again and tilted his head some.

"I'm hungry," Fai said as he looked away, even if he got what he needed from the other man he still felt weird asking for it from him.

Kurogane is not the type of man expressive with words. Most of the time he is misunderstood, but there is only one person who understood his movements, his words completely, and that is Fai. That is one of the reasons why, when he had to make a choice, to either lose this stranger or be his source of food for the rest of his life. He chose Fai. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost the man.

"Who says I'd been waiting for you?" he grunted, but in truth he had been sitting there for hours watching him sleep, couldn't wait for the other to waken up.

Fai smiled as Kurogane said he hadn't been waiting. He knew it wasn't true, a part of him could feel the swordsman when he's asleep, nearby waiting.

He undid the button of his shirt. "Then take all that you need," he said, this time he offered his neck and not the usual pulse at his wrist. Somehow he wanted to see if Fai could still feel warm and not as cold as someone who is dead.

And as he opened his shirt to him, Fai was surprised since it wasn't what he was used to after this long. "Whatever you say," Fai said as he chuckled some at him. He was grateful for having him around. If Kurogane wasn't here with him, he would have to go and hunt for his food some other way.

"As long as you are sure," Fai said as he moved closer to him and clung to his shirt some as he moved to his neck, he stopped for a moment before he finally sank his fangs into his neck and relaxed against him as he tasted his blood on his tongue. Kurogane just seem to be able to calm him like this, only him.

Fai's body was still warm some just a bit cooler than it should be, but once he fed he would get warmer, that and being this close to someone else warm helped some as well.

Kurogane closed his eyes, stiffened a little when the slender man climbed up his lap and moved his body closer to his. He could feel his breath on his skin. He moaned a little, his arm automatically went around the small of Fai's back. He waited for these moments, moments that he can be with Fai just like this. He often said he is just fond of the man but in the back of his mind it goes deeper than that.

"Take as much as you need, don't hold back, you won't kill me," Kuro said, in almost a whisper, as his face is just inches away from the other man.

Fai heard Kurogane as he told him to take as much as he needed and not to hold back; he said that almost every time. Yet Fai would only take enough to keep him going for the night unless he really had to. Fai didn't want to do any lasting damage to the man whose lap he sat in. He felt his arm around the small of his back and moved his arms until he wrapped them around his shoulders some and kept feeding on him as he moaned softly.

Fai soon pulled away and licked at the wound before he pulled away enough and looked into the other man's eyes.

"I'm fine now," the vampire said as he hugged Kurogane and rested against him. He nuzzled his neck as he licked just a little bit at the wound.

Kuro sometimes wondered what kind of relationship they have. He often said, at the back of his mind that Fai's his lover. Lover? He asked himself with a laugh as he often watches over him when night fell. During the day, he tried to find work so he can eat and be stronger. He had taken on this task, this burden as the witch said. But to him, Fai is not a burden. If he is ever going to choose a person to spend the rest of his human life with, it's this abomination of someone less than human, a vampire. He wouldn't want anyone but Fai.

Kuro leaned his head closer to Fai, as he shifted to make the man comfortable in his lap.

"I want you to be strong. I want to watch the dawn with you before you would need to leave me again, and stay in this room," Kuro said. "So please, take more," he insisted, as he hugged the man closer with a slow intake of breath as he felt the body on top of him began to warm as his blood rushed in that smaller frame.

Fai felt himself being moved as Kurogane talked to him. He nodded his head and turned his face back into his neck and soon started back to feed from him as he held onto him and melted against him as he felt Kuro hugged him closer to him.

He knew Kuro had to watch over him but sometimes he wondered why he did it. The sword man's life would be so much easier without him around. He wouldn't have to give him his blood and worry about him getting away when dawn approaches.

And as he finally took all of what he needed he pulled away and looked into Kuro's eyes. "There, I did it," he said as he hugged him and sighed.

"Why do you put up with me, Kuro?" Fai asked as he kept his head tucked under Kuro's chin and stared out into space as he waited for him to answer.

Kuro blushed, his face turning three shades of red under the fake light in the room, he had to put a scarf to cover the glow of the lampshade; sometimes too much light hurts Fai's eyes.

"We've only got each other, remember? If I lose you, it's like losing the meaning of my existence. I might not show it or don't know how to show it but you mean something to me," Kuro replied, slightly embarrassed at the words of endearment coming from his lips. But he wanted Fai to understand. Kuro wanted this person to know, that he is the sole meaning of his existence now.

"Destiny is what you make… I made you 're my hand… My sight… My voice… My fate… My heart… My destiny," Kuro said, holding on to the only other person he can call his own, in this other world, other time, other dimension, he is alone except for this frail being.

Fai keep his head pressed against Kuro's chest as he told him that without him he had no meaning in his life and that here he was alone save for him. He looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad I mean so much to you. The feeling is the same," he said as he hugged him more.

"What do you think will happen to us here? It isn't like home and it bothers me just a little bit," he said as he played with Kuro's shirt.

Fai was finally warm now like the person holding him, he liked feeling warm it didn't bother him like everything else about him, he knew he should be stronger now being a vampire, but his body just seem to have some trouble, he was still the same just he needed blood to survive now.

Fai wanted to protect the man he was with like he did him, but he needed to be a little stronger to do that. "Let's get out of here for a little bit unless you have something else in mind," Fai said as he smiled. He was ready to stretch his legs.

Kuro nodded, "It bothers me too that even the dimensional witch isn't trying to get in touch with us. I can understand the kid and princess but, even Mokona is nowhere to be found," he said, voicing his concern.

When Fai suggested that they go out, he was a bit hesitant, he wanted to keep the man to himself. But it would be nice to stretch their legs a bit. So he helped the man to his feet.

"Sure, it's a lovely night for a walk. But you do need to get your strength back and try to get out us out of this place. I couldn't find anyone who knows any portal that would take us to a different time or place. But, now all we need is for you to get better," Kurogane said.

Fai smiled and nodded his head. "Don't worry I'll get my strength and I'll get us out of here," he said as he set his feet on the floor and looked up at Kuro, he was only a little shorter than him but it never bothered him any when it was just the two of them.

Fai soon pulled away from him to get dressed, he slipped his shirt on and shoes and was ready to go outside to get some air, he moved his arm around one of Kuro's and looked up at him, he knew he couldn't go anywhere with out him otherwise he might get hurt if he got caught.

"Let's go, we don't have to be gone too long, I'm just wanting to get some air," Fai said as he rested his head against his arm and smiled.

Kuro pulled him closer as they walked; the night air was a little chilly. He tends to be a little protective of his companion. Kuro had always been like the adult in the group; seemingly cold on the outside but is actually concerned about everyone's welfare, even Mokona.

"We can always take walks at night if you want to, just don't take it alone, always bring me with you," Kuro said, glancing at him.

Fai stayed close to Kuro. As he pulled him closer, the wizard smiled to himself as he felt the chill of the night air against his exposed skin, but he also felt the warmth from the swordsman as well so he wasn't bothered at all.

And as Kuro said that they could go for walks at night Fai just couldn't go alone. "Ok, Kuro, I won't leave without you," he said as he smiled up at him. He knew he cared about him, Fai cared too, he just got a little worried sometimes when he fed from him that he might get hurt or worse.

Then on that lonely road less traveled, they met someone along the way. Kuro held Fai closer, concealing the wizard's face. The man smiled at the taller man. "Oh, it's you, sir. Pretty late for you out here, sir," the stranger said.

Kuro tried to think whom the man was, and then he remembered it was the vendor from the market, but still he didn't relax, his arm protective and covering mostly Fai's face.

"Oh, I'm on my way home," Kuro said.

The man tried to peer at Fai's face, "Oh, is that missus?" he asked.

Kuro wanted to say none of your business but he knew that don't work in this kind of town.

"Yes, sorry we are in a hurry," Kuro said, he took off his cloak and wrapped it around the slender man.

"Oh, okay. I will see you in the morning then," the man said, with a wave, still trying to peer in Fai's face, which was now hidden by the cloak.

When the man was gone, "I think we'd better head back, unless that man doubles back and is curious enough to follow us home," Kuro said, worried.

They are, after all, strangers in this town, in this dimension. They couldn't get in touch with anyone or anybody and it would be a problem for them if they got in trouble.

Kuro's arm was shaking a little; he had left his sword at the house, not thinking they would need it. And a lot of questions were running through his head, what if that man meant them harm? How will he protect Fai? What is he going to do? The arm went tighter around the man. He doesn't know what it will do to him if he lost Fai. He'll probably go crazy, stuck in a time dimension alone. But on top of that, losing Fai.

"Let's go home," Kuro added.

Fai saw the man coming and as Kuro held him close hiding his face he almost asked what he was doing but changed his mind, if this was what Kuro thought was good then okay.

Fai listened to the two as they talked he turned his face a little more into the other's chest as he tightened his hand in Kuro's shirt and as he said they were on their way home Fai knew their walk was over now, he hated it but he was getting nervous too now as he looked at the stranger.

And as the man tried to look at his face, Fai hid himself more as he let them keep talking, and as he felt the weight of Kuro's cloak he pulled it closer to him as he tucked it around his face. He nodded his head as Kuro said it was best to go home now.

"You're right we should go now," Fai said softly as he looked up at him, his eyes had a scared look in them as he held on to Kuro now as they walked back home. He was nervous now as he hoped that no one was following them home.

Fai felt him shaking and was wondering if he was as nervous as him, and as his arm tightened around him he looked up at him, it made Fai realize how badly he was shaking now as well as he moved his arm around Kuro and tried to relax. He nodded his head.

"Yes, let's go," Kuro said as he rested his hand on his arm as they kept walking.

Kurogane was listening to see if maybe he could pick up on anything but couldn't; he had spent too much time working on getting stronger so he could get them home. Using all his skills now, he knew that they were protected but he still was worried. He didn't like this place they were at now and knew that if they couldn't get help it was all up to him.

When they got back to the house, Kuro was in a silent, brooding mood. He was angry with himself for letting his guard down and putting Fai in danger. When they settled back in Fai's room, he gently took him in his arms and crushed him to his chest, his whole body shaking now with anger and fear.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been more cautious. I'm so sorry," Kuro kept whispering, as he held Fai to him. His eyes squeezed shut, trying to hold back angry tears. "I don't want to risk you like that again. You are far more precious for me to lose. I wouldn't know what I would do if I end up alone in this forsaken place," he said.

Fai sighed in relief once they were back in the house, but he could tell by how Kuro was acting that he wasn't happy anymore, he was angry. He made his way back to his room where it was darker, as much as he wanted to stay in the front room, his eyes started to hurt, so he was stuck in his room.

Once he was settled in for the rest of the night Fai felt the swordsman hug him tight and heard him say he was sorry. Pushing away a bit, he looked up at Kuro and reached up to touch his face.

"It's okay, Kuro, we're safe now. That's all that matters," Fai said as he saw his eyes were tightly shut, he rested his head back against his chest and hugged him back as he nuzzled him.

He looked back up at him as he said he didn't know what he was going to do if he was left alone here he sighed.

"You'll get out of here, find that witch and get out," Fai said as he made Kuro look at him and smiled. "You mean a lot to me too, you know," he said as he pulled his head to him and nuzzled him lightly.

That wasn't what Kuro meant. He didn't mean that he was depending on the wizard and that is all Fai was worth. He wanted to tell Fai that he is worth more than that. But his growing and undefined feelings were scaring even him. It would be the first time for him to feel this way about someone. Tomoyo may have meant something to him, but only as a princess he swore to protect. The kid, the princess and Mokona also were worth something, but not as much as this frail body next to him.

"You are far too precious for me to lose, I won't leave your side, no matter what," Kurogane said. _"Even if I die here,"_ he wanted to add but left it unspoken.

Fai felt safe as Kuro said he wouldn't leave his side no matter what. He was going to tell him he didn't have to but he knew it was useless. They had had this argument before and Fai lost. He let himself relax more against him and looked up at him.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Kuro, it's different here and I can't do anything alone," Fai said as he hugged him, starting to shake. He had started to feel things for Kuro not long after they got stuck here but was still afraid to tell him. The wizard feared even now if he told the swordsman how much he meant to him, he would simply ignore it.

"Kuro, I..." Fai said as he looked back down and played nervously with the front of the stronger man's shirt. "I wish I was stronger so you wouldn't have to worry over me," he said as he tried to cover up that he had meant to say something else.

"You don't need to be stronger to stay by me. If you only knew that you have the power to undo me. Whenever I am with you, I forget to be myself, I'm distracted, my mind's muddled and in a daze. You and only you could do that to me," Kuro said, tilting the other's chin.

"Do you know what does that mean? You have power over me, you control me without having to use force or magic, just the sight of you, and I turn into silly putty. Just being with you, I come undone."

"I have this kind of power over you Kuro?" Fai asked as he felt his head being tilted up to him and looked into his eyes.

Kuro said that he makes him come undone, but what about how he felt around him? Sometimes he could barely remember a simple spell right around him.

"Oh Kuro," Fai nearly cried out as he held on to him and fought back the tears he felt. "I know you care about me, I care about you too. I want us to get out of here and go home somewhere I know," he said as he looked up at him.

"You're the only person I have here and I..." Fai said as he buried his face in his chest. He wanted to tell him but was too scared; why couldn't he just say it already?

Kuro tilted his head again without another word since words sometimes failed. He leaned his head and brought his lips close to Fai's. Closing his eyes, savoring the sweetness of the wizard's lips, he kissed him tenderly. Breaking away slowly.

"You're my love spell, Fai. You bind me with yours, you undo me, and captivate me, and your every word is my command," he said, softly, as his fingers lingered on the mouth that he'd just kissed.

Fai looked up at Kuro as he leaned his head close to his as he kissed him softly; he tightened his hand in his shirt. His eyes drifted shut as he enjoyed the feel of Kuro's lips against his. And as they broke away he made a small sound and opened his eyes slowly. It was what he wanted and he liked the feel of their kiss, it felt right.

And as he felt Kuro's fingers against his lips he smiled and kissed them softly as he felt a little tingling now. "Stay with me, as long as you can Kuro," Fai said as he leaned up and kissed him again.

Kuro couldn't hold himself back anymore as he devoured the wizard's mouth with his, eager lips locked with the slender man, hands mapping the body underneath him, familiarizing himself with what makes this man so irresistible. Fingers snaked through the other's hair, as he pulled Fai's face closer, his tongue teased those lips, demanding entry. A small moan escapes his lips.

Fai felt him pull him closer and shivered as he felt Kuro's hands moved along his body, he opened his mouth to him as his tongue teased against his lips. Fai moaned softly as he let his own hands move along Kuro's body his fingers running over his chest as he pressed himself more against him, soon his hand were in his hair as he held him closer. He moved more until he was facing him and as he finally broke away he was breathing heavy as he looked into Kuro's eyes again.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Kuro said, watching the man, searching his eyes, he felt that he had betrayed the only person that he had ever liked, loved.

Kuro got up from the bed, stalked out of the room. Tracing his lips, he could still taste him. With his fingers shaking, he squeezed his eyes shut as he slumped on the floor, his head bowed between his hands.

Words echoed in his head, what have I done, what I have done.


	2. The Light's Name

**THE LIGHT'S NAME**

_He is my light. In this other world of darkness where no light shines through. My light goes only by one name...Kurogane._

Fai was surprised at the sudden developments in their relationship. He never thought it would end up like this so fast. When the man walked out of the room, it took him a moment to realize what he wanted. And it was that man who just left him. He got up and walked to the man sitting outside his door, slumped on the floor, head bowed, Kuro is a big man. But with him sitting like that, he looks like a big bear sulking.

"Kuro." He called.

Kuro kept his head bowed. He was crying and he didn't want the other man to see his tears.

"Look at me." Fai commanded as he knelt down beside him.

The other man turned away. Fai chuckled. He is so stubborn. He said to himself. He straddled him, and still Kuro wouldn't look at him in the eye.

"I don't hate it, Kuro. I was just surprised that you felt that way about me." He said gently.

Fai could see the tinge of red on his face, and wanted to snicker to tease him more, he wants to see him frazzled and fidgety. He loves teasing him aside from Syaoran; he is the next person he likes to tease until they turned red as a tomato. And especially Kurogane, he makes such an adorable red lantern when he blushes.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Kuro mumbled, his head still lowered.

Fai tilted his chin with his fingers and gripped it so he won't look away. "Does that mean we won't do it again? Too bad, and here I was looking forward for some action." Fai said smirking, his eyes dancing with delight.

Kuro's mouth open and close like a guppy, and before he could say anything more, Fai leaned forward and this time kissed him hard, grabbing his collar with both hands to pull him closer, grinding his groins against the other man.

Kuro moaned and melted, his face resembles a tomato now but once the barrier of shyness was broken, he took the lead again, wrapping his arms around the other man. They were kissing hot and heavy for some time until Kuro broke free, panting, and light headed. He felt weak, as if its not only blood that Fai took away from him but also his air.

Fai's face was also a little flushed. He was still holding the man by the collar.

"Should we continue this somewhere else?" Fai asked, "Hmmmm?" smiling down at him.

Kuro didn't say anything else, expertly got up from his sitting position and without untangling their bodies, carried him to the bedroom that way. Clothes were strewn about in frantic need to feel skin. Lips landed anywhere especially the other's skin; there is a need unquenchable to touch, to pull, to feel. Breathing were heavy, touches were needy and desperate as two bodies collide and joined into one, spooned against each other, moving in one rhythm as they connect. Desperate hands touched the other while hungry mouths sought to kiss, bite and nipped. Never had they realized that they are meant to be, that there's no one else in the world, in other times, in other place that is suited for each other but the two in this bed right now. There may be other selves, other Kuro, other Fai out there going through their daily lives, as strangers, as friends, as lovers. But right here, right now. These two bodies are only meant for one another.

It all passed like a blur, as two hungry bodies filled each other to the brink. Kuro woke up with the light striking at his eyes; he bolted upright and checked if the sun had reached Fai, he covered him up immediately. His heart was pounding in his chest as he quickly kick the door close, breathing hard, he thought his heart had stopped for a minute, waking up with the light shinning through Fai's room. How could he be so careless to forget to close the door to the room when he carried the vampire inside? What is he going to do if he woke up and find that his lover had turned into ashes and it was his entire fault for being stupid? He runs his fingers through his hair, blinking back the tears. When he had finally composed himself, he checked the sleeping vampire for any burn marks; he was so relieved that his big frame had shielded him from the glaring morning sun. He hurriedly put on clothes, leaning over and kissing him, he made sure that the door was close and locked before shutting down window and turning off lights. He was surrounded in darkness in this two bedroom house they called home in this dimension.

He went to town and went to the sword smith to get more work, he had started working there, helping the blade master make swords, since it has been his expertise he find it fascinating to learn how to make the weapon he wield to protect his life and the person he loves. With enough money for the day, he bought some ply wood, nails and a hammer and some heavy drapes and started to boarded up their house, making sure no light but only air can pass through the cracks, he had slanted the window slots to allow air but no beam of light, he put a heavy drape by the door of Fai's room and the door to the front door, so in case it was left open by accident, there would be the black out drapes to block the light.

He was exhausted when he was done and hungry he had devoured meal enough for four men and then sat by the door again and waited for Fai to wake up, a glass of liquor in hand as he watched him.

After another hour, the figure on the bed started to move. And a slight moan was heard. Fai was a little surprise at first; it was much darker than before. He knew that it was night since the lamp was on, but even that was so subdued that he could hardly see anything, he just know that Kuro would be at his usual spot waiting for his "princess" to wake up.

The vampire wizard turned to his lover "Is it me or is it darker than usual?" he asked as he sat up on the bed.

Kuro downed the rest of his drink and strolled over to him and leaned over and kissed him.

"Yes, I boarded up the house and locked us inside." He said, with a smirk.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, a little surprise, he thought that Kuro had gone insane.

The bigger man chuckled lightly, "Kidding, I just added some drapes and covered some of the slats so no light can get through but only air." He said.

"Oh, we were alright before, you don't have to go through much trouble, now the house looks like a big tomb and all you do is sit there and watch me until I wake up. I wish sometimes you go out and enjoy yourself. No need to babysit me all day. I'm sure if you continue locking the door I would be safe until nightfall." Fai said.

Kuro smiled, I like sitting around and watching you sleep. Watching your every move, as your chest move, your eyes moving behind their lids, hearing you sigh, and slight moans. I'm completely mesmerized. I couldn't help but just sit there and watch, and before I knew it, I had been watching you till you wake up." He said with a chuckle.

Fai touched his face, "You do so much for me, and I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you. You are my host but you also protect me, and do all these things." He said, his voice broke.

Kuro sat on the bed with a sigh and gather him in his arms, closing his eyes as he kissed him.

"You are the last person I would ever want to lose. I wouldn't care if I lose everything, but never you." He said, as he held him tighter.

Kuro ran his fingers through his light hair, he breathe him in, as if absorbing him, making him a part of him more.

"Losing you is like losing a part of me, like severing my arm, gouging my eyes, cutting out my tongue, ripping my heart away. Losing you would be that way. I would never be that way, because I would never lose you. Because if I did, I can never function again." Kurogane said, as he leaned forward and kissed him.

Fai was silent as tears flowed freely from his eyes. If his heart is still beating, it would hurt so much right now, even this way, he still couldn't breathe. He loves him. He loves him so much.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **Added chapters for **I Danced With A Vampire, **please be reminded that the story is an AU (Alternate Universe) and all the characters are OOC (Out Of Character). Please take note of those two before commenting. If you don't know what it means please look it up first, it would save us both the trouble. Pardon my poor grammar, still practicing and trying to improve on them. This story is still a work in progress.


End file.
